The invention relates to an apparatus for shifting guiding barriers resting on a street surface in the form of a track.
Guiding barriers are used in various applications in order to mark altered traffic flows, for example, at building sites. Typically, a track, composed of several guiding barriers, is used for this purpose. The guiding barriers are connected with one another in a manner resisting compression and tension, and coupled to permit mutual swiveling of the guiding barriers in a horizontal plane in order to allow curved placement of the guiding barrier.
When the traffic flow changes, realignment of the guiding barriers is necessary, requiring shifting thereof from one position into a new parallel position. Until now, this has been done by shifting the guiding barriers by hand. In accordance with this prior art approach, the guiding barriers are detached manually from the track, brought into the new position and there assembled once again into a track. The effort involved is considerable, and leads to work delays which cannot be justified economically. In addition, the personnel performing the shifting operation are placed in danger by the traffic.
It is therefore an object of the invention to simplify the shifting of guiding barriers and to make the process more cost-effective.